Lyrics/Starlight Song
Hangul= 빗소리에 내 가슴이 아파 또 니가 떠올라 난 니가 생각나 내 귓가에 찬 바람이 스쳐 뒤돌아보지만 또 다시 시린 내 모습뿐 so many times I try 그대만 없는 밤 cause baby I cry cry cry 사랑에 빠진 소년의 별빛에 부른 노래 say 잘 지냈니 어떡해 어디 아픈데 없이 혼자 울고 있진 않니 슬퍼 보여 너만 보여 사랑을 더한 너와의 chemistry lonely~ lonely~ (별빛에 기도해) lonely~ lonely~ 너와 나 chemistry 간절한 기도를 해 두 눈을 꼭 감고 아득히 느껴지는 그녀만의 온도 기억 어딘가에 아직 남아 있어 약속할게 너만 기다릴게 손 틈 사이로 부는 저 밤바람 넌 별이 되어 잘 지낼까 빛이 없는 저 달은 매일 널 보니 얼마나 좋을까 걱정돼 기억들에게 편지를 보내 울고 있을 너에게 부르다 부르다 너를 바라보다 떨어지는 고갤 들어 너를 다시 불러 so many times I try 그대만 없는 밤 cause baby I cry cry cry 사랑에 빠진 소년의 별빛에 부른 노래 say 잘 지냈니 어떡해 어디 아픈데 없이 혼자 울고 있진 않니 슬퍼 보여 너만 보여 사랑을 더한 너와의 chemistry lonely~ lonely~ (별빛에 기도해) lonely~ lonely~ 너와 나 chemistry 가만히 있어도 눈물이 흘러 널 불러 봐도 아무도 없어 정말 잘 지냈는지 알고 싶었어 오늘따라 니가 더 보고 싶어서 너와 난 달과 별 하늘과 구름 잘 지냈니 어떡해 어디 아픈데 없이 혼자 울고 있진 않니 슬퍼 보여 너만 보여 사랑을 더한 너와의 chemistry lonely~ lonely~ (별빛에 기도해) lonely~ lonely~ 너와 나 chemistry |-| Romanization= Bissorie nae gaseumi apa Tto niga tteoolla Nan niga saenggangna Nae gwitgae chan barami seuchyeo Dwidorabojiman Tto dasi sirin nae moseupppun So many times i try Geudaeman eomneun bam Cause baby i cry cry cry Sarange ppajin sonyeonui byeolbiche bureun norae say Jal jinaenni eotteokhae Eodi apeunde eobsi honja ulgo itjin annni Seulpeo boyeo neoman boyeo Sarangeul deohan neowaui chemistry Lonely~ lonely~ (byeolbiche gidohae) lonely~ lonely~ Neowa na chemistry Ganjeolhan gidoreul hae du nuneul kkok gamgo Adeukhi neukkyeojineun geunyeomanui ondo Gieok eodingae ajik nama isseo Yaksokhalge neoman gidarilge Son teum sairo buneun jeo bambaram Neon byeori doeeo jal jinaelkka Bichi eomneun jeo dareun maeil Neol boni eolmana joheulkka Geokjeongdwae gieokdeurege pyeonjireul bonae Ulgo isseul neoege Bureuda bureuda neoreul baraboda Tteoreojineun gogael deureo neoreul dasi bulleo So many times i try Geudaeman eomneun bam Cause baby i cry cry cry Sarange ppajin sonyeonui byeolbiche bureun norae say Jal jinaenni eotteokhae Eodi apeunde eobsi honja ulgo itjin annni Seulpeo boyeo neoman boyeo Sarangeul deohan neowaui chemistry Lonely~ lonely~ (byeolbiche gidohae) lonely~ lonely~ Neowa na chemistry Gamanhi isseodo nunmuri heulleo Neol bulleo bwado amudo eobseo Jeongmal jal jinaenneunji algo sipeosseo Oneulttara niga deo bogo sipeoseo Neowa nan dalgwa byeol haneulgwa gureum Jal jinaenni eotteokhae Eodi apeunde eobsi honja ulgo itjin annni Seulpeo boyeo neoman boyeo Sarangeul deohan neowaui chemistry Lonely~ lonely~ (byeolbiche gidohae) lonely~ lonely~ Neowa na chemistry |-| English= My heart hurts at the sound of the rain You come to my mind again I think about you A cold breeze passes by my ear I look back, but I only see my cold self again so many times I try A night without only you cause baby I cry cry cry A song sung to the starlight by a boy who has fallen in love, say Have you been doing well, what to do Are you hurt any where, do you happen to be crying alone Looking sad, I only see you The chemistry with you where I loved more lonely~ lonely~ (I pray to the starlight) lonely~ lonely~ The chemistry between you and I I make a sincere prayer with my two eyes closed tightly Her temperature that I feel from far away It still remains somewhere in my memories I promise to only wait for you That night wind that blows through my fingers Are you doing well as a star How happy would that moon, that doesn’t have a shine, be since it can see you every day Because I’m worried, I send a letter to our memories to you who would be crying I call, call and look at you I pick up my head that falls and call for you again so many times I try A night without only you cause baby I cry cry cry A song sung to the starlight by a boy who has fallen in love, say Have you been doing well, what to do Are you hurt any where, do you happen to be crying alone Looking sad, I only see you The chemistry with you where I loved more lonely~ lonely~ (I pray to the starlight) lonely~ lonely~ The chemistry between you and I Even when I’m staying still, tears flow out Even though I call for you, there’s no one there I want to know if you’ve really been doing well For some reason, I want to see you more today You and I are the moon and a star, the sky and a cloud Have you been doing well, what to do Are you hurt any where, do you happen to be crying alone Looking sad, I only see you The chemistry with you where I loved more lonely~ lonely~ (I pray to the starlight) lonely~ lonely~ The chemistry between you and I |-| Japanese= 一人で雨に泣いた こんな夜は 君を想うんだ 北風通り過ぎて 暗い空が 僕を取り残した so many times I try 君だけいない cause baby I cry cry cry 空へ響かせて 星影のうた say 君に届けて どうしてる? 一人で泣いてないよね? そっと手を かざすよ 空に光る愛は chemistry lonely～ lonely～ (星に祈る) lonely～ lonely～ you and I chemistry 瞼閉じて 祈るんだ もっと 遥かな君の 微かな温度 記憶の奥 たぐり寄せよ 約束するよ 君を待つよ すり抜けて行った風に 乗せた君への想い もしも月になれば君が見えるかな 過去に宛てたletter 決して届くはずないのにまた 何度何度も呼びかける 痛む心が君を探すんだ so many times I try 君だけいない cause baby I cry cry cry 空へ響かせて 星影のうた say 君に届けて どうしてる? 一人で泣いてないよね? そっと手を かざすよ 空に光る愛は chemistry lonely～ lonely～ (星に祈る) lonely～ lonely～ you and I chemistry 耳にそっと 雨の音 涙痕 孤独な夜 本当の気持ち 知りたくて 今夜は君に会いたいよ まるで 月と星 空と雲 君に届けて どうしてる? 一人で泣いてないよね? そっと手を かざすよ 空に光る愛は chemistry lonely～ lonely～ (星に祈る) lonely～ lonely～ you and I chemistry |-| Romaji= Hitori de ame ni naita Konna yoru wa Kimi wo omou n da Kitakaze toorisugite Kurai sora ga Boku wo torinokoshita so many times I try Kimi dake inai cause baby I cry cry cry Sora e hibikasete Hoshikage no uta say Kimi ni todokete Dou shiteru? Hitori de naitenai yo ne? Sotto te wo kazasu yo Sora ni hikaru ai wa chemistry lonely~ lonely~ (Hoshi ni inoru) lonely~ lonely~ you and I chemistry Mabuta tojite Inoru n da Motto Haruka na kimi no Kasuka na ondo Kioku no oku Taguriyose yo Yakusoku suru yo Kimi wo matsu yo Surinukete itte kaze ga Noseta kimi e no omoi Moshimo tsuki ni nareba kimi ga mieru ka na Kako ni ateta letter Kesshite todoku hazu nai no ni mata Nando nando mo yobikakeru Itamu kokoro ga kimi wo sagasu n da so many times I try Kimi dake inai cause baby I cry cry cry Sora e hibikasete Hoshikage no uta say Kimi ni todokete Dou shiteru? Hitori de naitenai yo ne? Sotto te wo kazasu yo Sora ni hikaru ai wa chemistry lonely~ lonely~ (Hoshi ni inoru) lonely~ lonely~ you and I chemistry Mimi ni sotto Ame no oto Namida ato Kodoku na yoru Hontou no kimochi Shiritakute Konya wa kimi ni aitai yo Maru de Tsuki to hoshi Sora to kumo Kimi ni todokete Dou shiteru? Hitori de naitenai yo ne? Sotto te wo kazasu yo Sora ni hikaru ai wa chemistry lonely~ lonely~ (Hoshi ni inoru) lonely~ lonely~ you and I chemistry References *Hangul Lyrics via colorcodedlyrics.com *Romanization and English Translations via kpoplyrics.net *Japanese Lyrics via littleoslo.com *Japanese Romaji via bwun-a4 @ Tumblr Category:Lyrics